Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens and the like.
In the case of hand-held personal digital assistants (PDA) or mobile devices, the input devices tend to utilize touch-sensitive display screens. When using a touch screen, a user can make a selection on the display screen by pointing directly to objects on the screen using a stylus or finger. Touch screens are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel or integrated with the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. Touch screens can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, touch screens can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
While these hand-held touch devices can be convenient, the transfer of data between two such devices can be cumbersome, as conventional methods of communication (e.g., e-mail) are often necessary to facilitate such transfers.